


他一定要我写个标题我也没办法

by Loppe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loppe/pseuds/Loppe
Summary: ff14/侍(黑)召黑魔转职武士的设定
Kudos: 3





	他一定要我写个标题我也没办法

ff14/侍(黑)召  
黑魔转职武士的设定

早晨的白银乡就如同与世隔绝的桃源一般宁静安详，再多的纷扰也能够在风吹柳动间被抹去。  
古香古色的街道充满了东方韵味，召唤从黄金港乘船而来，踏上栈桥的一刹那，一种心旷神怡的愉悦感便顺其自然地涌了上来，舒缓的潮汐声环绕在耳边，温柔地迎接召唤的到来。不远处，亭台楼阁点缀在青松翠柏间，古典的建筑群高低错落有致，在奇石与草地的簇拥间显得浑然一体。踩在石制的小路上，越往高处走，碧波涌动的轻语也越来越远，近在咫尺的是靴子踩着石板发出的嗒嗒声，宝石兽欢快的脚步声，偶尔还传来几声清脆的鸟鸣。  
虽然身为异乡人，召唤还算是对这远东之国的风情情有独钟，能居住于此也是一大享受了，只不过住在白银乡的也都是和他一样的异乡人，自己的朋友中来自远东之国的人更是少之又少，他也只能在黄金港商人们的只言片语中，捕捉更多东方文化中的绝妙了。  
召唤仔细看着家家户户的门牌，还没等他确定方向，红宝石兽倒是先行一步了，它警觉地眨眨眼四处张望着，先是用小鼻子嗅来嗅去，又兴奋地朝身后的召唤叫了两声，一溜烟就窜上了台阶，召唤赶忙跟了上去。  
山顶的这间小屋刚好座落在白云温泉脚下不远处，确实是个好位置，距离市场布告板不远，地势也十分优越。站在门前的巨石上也能毫无遮拦地欣赏到海滨的美丽景色，目尽之处，碧海与天空相连，星罗棋布的岛屿粉饰其间。  
召唤加快脚步登上了台阶，先传来的是数下利刃击中木桩的声响，他一抬头就望见了那个熟悉的身影，尽管那人脱下了常年穿戴整齐的法袍，而换上了异国风情的羽织，不免有种疏远感，但召唤仍一眼就认出了他。见到熟人的红宝石兽自然也和平时一样欢脱，早早就冲进了庭院里，却被陌生而锐利的刀光唬住愣在原地，又可怜兮兮地缩回召唤脚边。  
武士正沉浸在清晨的训练中，虽然未曾学习过剑道，召唤也能凭直觉感觉到武士的刀法已经相当纯熟，他原本就是一个聪明过人的优等生，无论什么事情都要做到最好，即使是去学习一个全新的职业。  
华丽的羽织包裹着全身，只露出了武士纤细骨感的脚踝，而在魄力的支撑下也并不显得单薄。不光是他跃动的身影，挥舞着刀柄的动作也是娴熟利落，发动居合术躬身蓄力时气势不凡，利刃出鞘的一刹那更是锐不可当，残月的弧度和冰雪的彻骨，刀光剑影在空中闪动，锋芒中却是樱花四散，召唤一时分不清这扑鼻清香是来自庭院的樱树，还是由武士身上散发出来的。  
但或许是更换了灵魂水晶的缘故，原本熟悉的以太也变得生疏了起来，召唤对以太的流动是相当敏感的，随着靠近，一直住在脑海里的漆黑身影却变得模糊了起来，取而代之的是眼前手握武士刀的凛然之人。召唤心情不免有些复杂，如果不是因为有宝石兽寻路，自己可能还要再花一些时间才能找到这里。  
“站着做什么，进来啊。”武士缓缓收起刀，深呼吸着平复自己起伏的胸膛，背对着召唤淡淡地说道。  
“啊…好久不见！”召唤小心翼翼地挪着步子，像是生怕踩坏这松软的草坪似的。  
红宝石兽跑上去蹭蹭武士的衣摆，但他并没有理会，也没有正眼看过召唤一眼，我行我素地推开了房门，示意来客进去。  
看到对方还是和过去一样冷漠又不愿显露自己的情感，召唤不知道为什么又有点放心，原先还在担心武士的变化会大到自己都要认不出来的地步，大概是多虑了吧。  
屋内极富东方素雅格调的装修又让召唤眼前一亮，尽管窗帘还掩着，屋子里漆黑一片，可在暗淡笼罩下的和室倒是与武士身上漆黑的明珍羽织十分搭调。  
“这件衣服还挺适合你的。”  
“原本的红色太张扬了，我不喜欢。”武士不想做过多的寒暄，他也知道召唤不是来找自己寒暄的，把人拦在门口就直接了当地问道，“说吧，你来找我做什么。”  
召唤一时不知该从何说起，这个严肃的问话语气让召唤回想起自己在任务里犯错失误被训话的样子，他其实并没有忘记自己此行的真正目的，如果只是为了叙叙情，他们大可不必分别这么长的时间，但召唤以为凭武士的性格，甚至如果自己出现在他眼前很可能会给对方带来苦恼，就任凭武士一个人离开了。  
所以召唤也不可能察觉到武士细微又复杂的神情变化，和刚才话语中抱怨的语气。  
为什么这么晚才来找我。  
武士皱了皱眉，他当然不会把心中所想说出口，只问“谁告诉你我的住处的，白魔吗？”  
“算是…吧。”召唤确实去问了，但白魔并没有告诉自己具体的位置。  
召唤还没想好该怎么跟武士好好说，一路上光顾着散心看沿路的风景了，可又怕武士不耐烦，于是也不再磨蹭，取出了想要交给对方的物品。  
是一把咒杖。  
这显然不像是他们俩中的任何一人会想使用的。看着召唤小心翼翼捧着端上来的咒杖，武士挑了挑眉说，“你是来嘲讽我的？”  
他不是！召唤慌得辩解反驳的话语都忘了，武士明明知道自己不会做出这种事，为什么还要这么说？召唤回想起自己是如何不顾队友的劝阻用受伤沾满鲜血的双手，从废墟里一点一点拾起残破折断的咒杖的碎片，又是如何辗转各地询问了数位老练的工匠，吃了无数个闭门羹最终才获得修复它的机会，更别提讨伐野兽获取修复素材是一件多么令人身心疲惫又枯燥的事情。  
召唤觉得委屈，但事出的一部分责任又在于自己，和对方遭受的打击比起来自己的苦衷根本不算什么。况且这把咒杖原本就是属于武士的，他可以不再使用它、对它弃置不顾，但他一定要收下。  
这是他曾经最重要最珍爱的武器啊。  
武士表面不动声色，内心也已经翻腾起来。咒杖破碎的那一瞬间，在他的心里，根本和失去灵魂水晶没有任何区别。不过和失去召唤比起来显得毫无选择的余地。这是武士义无反顾做出的决定，但终归不想承认自己的逃避行为，在召唤无意识地强迫着让自己回忆起那段失败的冒险经历时，武士稍微有些愠怒，却也不想对自己最重要的人发火，便静静地让召唤要么把咒杖收回去，要么扔了。  
召唤没听，自作主张地把咒杖摆到了放武士刀的刀架旁。  
“我以为你不会来了。但如果你只是来给我这个，那还不如不来。”武士的语气听起来有点失望，不过对召唤的兴致倒是没减，只是提起过去的事情多少让人有些不自在，但也没差，不理会就好，武士当然不会放过此刻毫无防备又终于主动投怀送抱的召唤，也不想等对方继续解释，一把揽过了召唤，在他身子向后倾时抱住了他。  
召唤动弹不得，或许换作以前他还有力气挣开这个充满占有欲的怀抱，但面对物理系的悬殊力量则是完全没辙，当然他也没有想过要挣脱，他早就做好觉悟了，如果武士还和自己过不去，那没有什么是让他操一顿解决不了的，如果有那就是不够尽兴，乖乖给武士干个爽问题就都解决了。召唤在这方面难得地开了窍，大概是习惯了在对方有需求时就被拉过去就地正法时的有求必应，长时间未得到爱抚的身体也先于大脑一步做出了反应。  
转眼间召唤被扔到了茶室的木制楼板上，发出的声响让从进门开始就窝在武士床上的红宝石兽抬起头，以为出了什么事儿，立马窜过来帮忙。  
身为主人的召唤此刻看起来的确一副应接不暇的模样，衣服被迅速脱个精光，还让武士按着头接吻，唇舌交战间显然占了下风，毕竟后穴还塞着两根不安分的手指，每一下抽离都带出点点水渍，双手分别握着两根阴茎上下抚慰，分心哪边都不是，只好把身心全都交给武士主导了。  
偏偏宝石兽见状还硬要挤进两人中间，一会儿咬咬武士腰间晃动的带缔，一会儿去舔召唤脸上渗出的汗水，缩在两人怀抱围成的狭小空间里竟还一副心安理得的样子。武士摸了摸宝石兽的头，默许了他的加入，召唤却觉得身上这个一直乱动的毛绒绒小家伙有些碍事。  
虽然终归都是由自己的以太构成的，但召唤并不想被一双充满好奇的小眼睛盯着自己被侵犯的全过程，于是在喘息间抽出魔导书让宝石兽离开了。  
“你也会觉得羞耻啊。”武士接过召唤的魔导书，将它推向桌台的边缘，顺势扣住召唤的手，压低身子把他推倒在木板上，先前跪坐的姿势让召唤身体绷得有些紧，连进入手指都有不小阻力。  
召唤整个人陷在武士温暖有力的怀抱里，隔着衣料感受对方传来的温度。  
“不要离开我…”召唤把脸都埋在武士颈间，在即将被快感冲昏前向对方吐露了心声，全身被武士揉得酥酥麻麻的，话语中还带着舒服的鼻音，他是担心一会儿要是被干到失去理智就什么也不顾了，赶着还黏在人怀里这会儿就提前说了。  
召唤知道武士是个很容易不安的人，不希望他对自己的心意抱有不确定。他们俩都是不善于表达感情的人，身体交流成了维持关系最重要的一环，武士也仍从未向他人宣布过召唤是自己的恋人，他总是留下那些让人百感交集的只言片语让召唤去猜，在磕磕绊绊中召唤总算读懂了个大概。  
武士是需要自己的。  
但即使如此，面对主动倾向自己的召唤，武士也并未流露出过多的动情，回应召唤的是不经意间滑进饥渴肉穴的第三根手指，武士松开召唤的手腕转而与他十指相扣。  
得到过开发的小穴自然能完美地容纳武士的一切，但又因长时间未被使用有些许干涩，召唤仰起头向武士索吻来缓解这种不适，然后口腔再一次被火热的以太侵占，下面也开始变得泥泞不堪……  
召唤摸索着武士的手，虎口上的茧还在，熟悉的凸起部位摩擦着指腹，粗糙而令人安心的感觉。除此之外还有食指第二关节新长出来的茧，和几道浅浅的伤口。召唤虽然觉得这样修长干净的手还是举着咒杖要更适合一点，但无论是怎样的他，召唤都能够接受，他尊重武士做出的选择，同时召唤也很清楚，咒杖的记忆、灵魂水晶的重量、魔法的咏唱，对曾经的他来说是多么重要。  
不如说沉浸在性爱里也是逃避的一种方法，但武士究竟要别扭到什么时候呢。  
不过召唤也无法抗拒武士的怀抱，紧紧搂住对方的脖子，他太想要了，干性高潮来得迅速，让他自己都措不及防，武士对召唤身体的熟悉度一点没变，在他的敏感点上不断试探，把召唤指奸到了高潮，舒服地蜷缩在武士怀里发抖，痉挛的后穴不住地吸着武士的手指，让武士也感觉到了这个饥饿的洞口对自己的欲望和渴求。  
召唤还不能休息，他只能趁着间隙躺下回一回神，环绕的气味除了武士身上淡淡的香气之外，还有清淡的茶香，这素雅的色彩像极了望海楼的旅馆，他们从前也在那里留下翻云覆雨的过往，召唤一直觉得在这样禁欲又纯净的氛围下做爱反而更有情趣，这么想着前端也涨得更难受，本能地想继续用手触碰，却被武士制止了。  
武士退出手指，这才解下围脖和腰带，大方地敞开羽织，再次抱起召唤坐回自己腿上。武士的身体虽然怎么看也不太像是长期习武之人，但也肌肉匀称线条分明，松松垮垮地披着羽织，含着若有若无的笑意端详召唤因为高潮而轻轻颤抖的身体，有种美丽却轻浮的不庄重感，与先前严肃的样子略微形成对此。  
美人手上的动作也毫无外表看起来的温柔，武士抓着召唤的腰就往自己身上钉，托住召唤的臀翻开柔软的穴口便狠狠用肉棒捅开了狭窄的肉壁，武士松开扶着对方的手，召唤毫无防备地跌坐到了他身上，体内粗长的巨物直接顶进了最深处，召唤低声泄出一句急促的呻吟。这才刚开始召唤就有些稳不住身子，只能撑着武士的肩膀挽回一些理智。  
哎，他笑了。召唤眼前一片模糊，但还是能借着微亮的光勉强看清武士的脸，召唤眯起眼盯着武士青金石色的双眼，想在与他对上视线的时候就俯下身接吻，但武士低着头，不知道在看哪里，或许正在满意地欣赏着交合部位糟糕的情形，召唤不敢低头去看，光是粘稠的水声刺激着听觉就已经足够让他面红耳赤了。  
武士早就没了一点儿体贴的自觉，召唤像个飞机杯一样被武士抓着上下来回顶弄，身体不由自主地剧烈摇晃着，上一次挨这样大力的操干还是自己做错了事乖乖接受惩罚的时候…召唤还能接受，毕竟他曾受过武士各式各样的调教，说痛倒也不痛，但每一下顶撞都仿佛有什么东西被嵌进了自己身体里，这种怪异的感觉让召唤爽得两眼发白，恐怕意识要被剥夺、被玩坏。  
剧烈的震动让桌台上的茶具都微微晃动起来，盖碗碰撞叩出清脆的声响，和缠绵色情的喘息声融合在一起，随着抽插频率和力道的变化调和成独一无二的节奏。召唤仰起头，想要迎合武士的动作却也使不上劲，只好无力地扭着腰，刚高潮过的肉穴本身就软得像柔嫩的蚌肉，没几下又被顶得汁水四溢，如饥似渴地吮吸着武士的肉棒。  
武士只有在这时才难得露出柔和的表情，眼神里也只剩情欲，推着召唤的背把他揉进自己怀中，大半个身子都被丝滑的羽织包裹着，召唤紧紧抓着对方背部的衣料，察觉到武士的动作开始越发过分起来，肉壁完全被撑开，身体已经被武士的钥匙打开，只剩最后一步就要完全沦为他的东西。  
再快一点……只要用炙热的以太把他填满，他就要……来自后穴的快感积累到了极限，召唤颤抖着射了出来，与此同时痉挛的肉壁也刺激着武士到了顶点，久违的高潮，如逢甘霖。  
精液一股喷了进来，在最后一下灵魂交融的顶撞中全部灌进召唤体内。召唤也感到了武士的颤栗，他用几乎等同挥刀的力气抱着自己，腰侧和肩膀被武士的手指抓得生疼，但一瞬间召唤反而有种这副身体已经不属于自己的错觉，只有源源不断像是要把自己淹没般的白浊液体充斥着后穴带来的饱胀感，能让召唤感受到自己的存在。淫穴里已经被射得一塌糊涂，洞口还被半软下去的肉棒堵得严严实实，肚子里涨得受不了，就算是向来不抗拒内射的召唤也被武士这一下爆发欺负得失了神，不知道被禁锢在怀里过了多长时间，武士才动了动身子，但抱紧他的力道丝毫没减。  
召唤刚想放松一下，就猛地被武士抱了起来，失重感让他紧张地搂住武士的脖子，发软的腿险些夹不住武士的腰，身体的重量都落在武士托着自己臀部的手上，被迫吞进了整根肉棒，召唤又爽又怕，哆哆嗦嗦地挂在武士身上呜咽。武士抱着召唤站起身，却还一副游刃有余的样子，故意抓着被操到脱力的人上下摇晃，仍不放过那可怜的小穴，把里面搅动得乱七八糟，交合处挤出了汩汩淫液，浸透了武士的手，变得湿湿滑滑的，武士毫不避讳地拿宽大的袖子擦了擦。  
维持着这个羞耻姿势的召唤显然感到不舒服，更多是心里上带来的被征服感，这让他浑身发麻。他一直没脱下来这件羽织是因为有力量属性加成吗……召唤有些不甘心，但到了嘴边全成了央求武士放他下来。  
随着体内肉棒短暂的抽离，被武士推着跪趴在榻榻米上时，召唤又感到一丝不妙，果然武士不打算给他任何休息的机会，还没等召唤调整好姿势，便掰开他的臀瓣，对准那个张合的入口又插了进去，被肆虐过的小穴仍老实地求欢般吸着饱胀的龟头，残留的精液灌满了整个肉壁，武士毫不费力地碾过了召唤的敏感点，埋入湿软的淫穴抽插起来。  
危机感让召唤本能地用手肘支起身子，想往一旁挪动，挣开武士的桎梏。  
“想上哪儿去呢。”武士注意到对方的动静，搂着召唤的腰一把将人拉回来，摸了摸他微微鼓胀的小腹，随之就见召唤的脸色变得十分难堪。  
“等一下…可以先、弄出来吗？好…难受……”召唤艰难地承受着又一下顶撞，断断续续地解释着。  
“怎么？这不是挺舒服的吗。”武士抚摸着召唤鼓鼓的肚皮，偶尔恶作剧般戳几下，根本不顾召唤扭着腰想躲避。  
“不行…肚子里都塞满了……好涨、好涨啊……不要！！”被对方突然一下粗暴的摁压，召唤吓得身子都弓了起来，也许真是对武士饥渴过头了，在他的玩弄下连奇妙的部位都开始变得敏感起来……  
“难怪碰这里反应这么大。”  
召唤平日里能和队友谈笑风生，做爱时却是寡言少语的，这一下大概真是受了不小刺激才想抗议的，武士也没想到对方反应会这么大，或许是太久没有做了的关系，他当然不会放过这个机会，变本加厉地玩了起来。  
“不要了！要被撑坏了…再射进来会坏掉的，不行不行…我……”召唤向下摸到了武士不安分的手，想要制止。  
“什么时候肚子变这么敏感了？我只是揉两下你就一副要高潮了的样子，还说不想要？”  
武士反手又抓住召唤的手腕，故意压着召唤的手贴上隆起的部位，引导着他感受自己在体内埋下的混沌。  
召唤清楚地感觉到了性器戳刺时惊人的蛮横，顶起肚皮冒出一下又一下的突起，他尝试着感受武士强硬给予自己的快感，此刻的他像一件等待被填满的精致容器，喂饱召唤的方式有很多种，武士选了不那么体面、却最有效的一种。召唤虽然早就察觉到了自己现在处境是怎样的糟糕，却已经无法从中脱身了，酸胀和痛楚也逐渐转化为了快感，欲望将他一点点淹没。  
比精液的腥味更浓郁的是武士身上淡淡的花香，召唤没想明白这平淡却醉人的甜香究竟是从何而来。回忆里的那个人，总是若有若无地透着一股以太药的味道，时而混合着其他熟悉的药水味，偶尔也是灼烧的焦味，有些苦涩，却让召唤甘之如饴。  
召唤说不清到底该用怎样的心情去看待这微妙的变化，而在充斥着侵略性的插干下，召唤也无力再思考其他。  
见召唤双腿都在不住颤抖，膝盖也跪得发红，武士怜悯地把人捞了起来，让召唤仰靠在自己身上，这个姿势让召唤几乎没有用力的机会，只有自觉地张开大腿挨操的份，武士的动作也更加干脆利落，狠狠在红肿烂熟的肉穴里狂轰滥炸，召唤一低头便能清楚地看到武士提刀猛干自己肆意妄为的画面，肉棒凶狠地欺负着脆弱的小穴，却是令人兴奋至极的惨状。  
溅出来的精液和润滑剂混杂着召唤分泌出的淫液，都流到了武士的明珍羽织上，盛装被揉皱成一团、沾染得脏兮兮的。  
召唤酸爽难耐，仰头靠在武士胸口，像发情的猫一样使劲蹭武士的下巴，用力卡住腿根的手指在细皮嫩肉上划出道道红痕，被武士插得魂都丢了，口齿不清地如梦呓般向武士又是道歉又是求饶，请求武士原谅自己拖了这么久才来见他，还告诉武士无论他想成为什么样的人都会尊重他的选择，又忽然说弄坏咒杖也是自己的错，小臂死死环住武士的脖子，武士听了半天才听明白，召唤带着哭腔呢喃着不要离开我。  
武士叹了口气，他从头至尾都没有怪责召唤的想法，他至始至终都不想面对的，只是他自己而已。  
他才是最想说那句话的人。  
即使是情欲上头了，武士的理智也永远保持在线，这并不是什么好事，武士想，他迟早有一天要为自己的不坦诚付出代价，如果到了那个时候，召唤还会对他有求必应、逆来顺受吗。  
如果那个代价是召唤自己呢。  
看着怀里意识模糊的人，武士放缓了下身抽送的频率，留给他一点喘息的时间，心想着可不能这么快就把召唤干晕过去。可察觉到动作变慢的召唤反而不知好歹淫荡地扭动着腰，用屁股撞向武士的胯部，洞口瑟缩着去咬住粗大的肉棒，分明肉穴已经敏感得顶一下就能痉挛着吐水，口中还呜咽着想要。  
武士哂笑了一声，按着召唤的肩膀把他推倒在榻榻米上，召唤伸出颤抖的手展开双臂，武士架起身下淫乱的小家伙软乎乎的双腿，俯下身去迎接这个热切的拥抱，两人再度沉浸于激烈的性爱中……

召唤醒来的时候，已经接近黄昏时分了，肚子有点饿，其次是浑身乏力、后穴又酸又麻，召唤将手探到身后摸了摸，已经被好好清理过了的穴口还有些湿湿的，甚至还处在微张的状态，像是随时能迎接下一轮侵犯似的。  
已经习惯了的召唤倒是并不觉得难堪，他略微回想了一下，武士对自己的需求像是无论如何也满足不了一样，一次又一次的中出把召唤的身体调教得服服贴贴。最后抱着召唤去清理的时候似乎还要了几次…只是那时被温水泡得晕晕乎乎的召唤已经记不清什么事了。  
也挺好的。召唤愉快又轻松地想，他缩在柔软的被褥里，包裹着有和武士身上一样淡淡的花香，好一会儿才不舍地探出头，在房间里寻找武士的身影。  
武士在窗边正襟危坐着，正低头端详着手里的物体，整齐地换上了浴衣，一副在默想的样子，让召唤松了口气。  
对方好像并没有发现自己醒来了，召唤刚想起身，又发现他握在手中虔心凝望的并不是武士刀，而是无法与他此刻身份相称的，与淡雅的东方格调显得格格不入的，在召唤的回忆中是那样光鲜亮丽，经历过支离破碎而如今又焕然一新的、  
_黑魔咒杖。 _  
召唤揉了揉眼睛，隐约看到窗帘缝隙漏进来的一束光正巧照在武士脸侧，似乎有什么亮莹莹的东西从他的脸颊滑落，在光的称托下迸发出一瞬的闪耀。  
他哭了吗？__

__2020.2.20  
Loppe__

> 召：你玩武士最快乐的是什么？  
>  黑：读条还挺快乐的。
>
>> 


End file.
